Fourteen psychological tests measuring seven abilities are to be administered to 200 husband and wife couples to estimate the degree of assortative mating for each ability. A few anthropometric measures are also to be taken. From these 200 couples, sixty with two or more children aged ten years or older will be selected for further study. The same tests will be administered to these children and parent-offspring correlations calculated. Cooperation will be solicited through letters and phone calls.